


The Idea of Waiting

by goldengan



Series: Holiday Prompt Fills for 2018 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Character, Trans Connor, Trans character written by trans author, trans character written by trans man author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: Hank has to leave for work. That’s not normally a problem, of course, but it’s Christmas Day.Connor is, understandably, upset. This was supposed to be their first Christmas together as an official couple. Connor decides to get a little Christmas revenge on his boyfriend.A holiday prompt fill that turned into phone foreplay





	The Idea of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> 35\. “I have to work on Christmas.”
> 
> * disclaimer *
> 
> As the tags have indicated, I wrote Connor with transman parts in mind. In the case of this fic I use terms like “pussy” and “little cock”. If that’s not your cup of tea, please do not read

Hank drew the short straw.

“Con, I told you already: I _have_ to work on Christmas. I know you have that perfect memory shit going on in that head of yours so why are you acting so surprised?”

“I’m not “surprised.” I’m upset.” Connor followed Hank from the bathroom, through the hallway, and into the living room. His quiet, socked steps drowned out by Hank’s heavy foot.

“I was the one dumb enough to leave myself in the drawing. Jeff even said I didn’t have to leave myself in!” Hank let out a single “ha” as he slid on his coat, the new one Connor bought him with the blue checkered pattern inside. “Someone’s gotta “cath” those “crim doers”.” He ended his sentence with a self-satisfied chuckle.

Connor put the back of his hand on Hank’s forehead, “Hank are you feeling well? Are you feverish?”

“Con, it was a joke. It’s from...” Hank stared at Connor’s LED, circling yellow yellow yellow. Connor was checking his vitals and looking for any sort of excuse for Hank to stay. Hank seemed to sense this, and decided against explaining the joke. Connor could easily look it up but he loved listening to Hank’s explanations, giving background to a meme that needed at least five references to understand was the norm and also Connor’s favorite. But Hank had to leave. On Christmas. Connor hoped he’d find a way out of it but, of course, no such luck.

Hank sighed, his shoulders rising as he put on the hat that covered his ears. Connor told Hank it would be windy outside this morning. It made Connor’s thirium pump flutter that he remembered, but he was still upset and schooled his expression to remain that way.

Hank leaned in close so his warm breath made the curl dance on Connor’s forehead. “Listen, darling,” Hank punctuated with a kiss to the crown of Connor’s head, “It’ll be alright. I’ll be home before you know it.”

He only used that term of endearment when he knew Connor was mad. Hank really was a great detective. He pulled Connor into a tight embrace. Connor didn’t move a synthetic muscle.

“You’re really gonna give me the silent treatment, huh?”

Connor slid expertly out of Hank’s embrace. All so he could cross his arms and glare into Hank’s eyes, not caring one ounce if he looked like a spoiled child. The watch Hank got him once he officially joined the force snagged on the wooly fabric of his sweater, making his LED blink red. He didn’t want to ruin either article but he didn’t want to voice it. After all, the red LED would only serve his purposes. 

Hank hissed a breath in when he picked up his scarf, the one Connor picked out at the mall because he thought it would go beautifully with Hank’s eyes, and Connor watched as Hank put the scarf in his pocket. It would do him no good there and Connor knew that Hank knew how much it bothered him.

“You did that on purpose.” His voice didn’t carry the weight of malice or even any sort of upset — besides a sadness, of course. Hank’s eyebrows ticked up, Connor knew he was counting Connor’s using his words as a win. It wasn’t. Connor just didn’t feel like arguing.

“I know you wanted it to spend time together for our first Christmas.” Hank said as he slid his hands onto Connor’s thin waist, and pulled him in. “We’ll have plenty of Christmas’ together after this one, yeah?”

 _Our first Christmas as a couple,_ Connor recalled Hank’s words just after Halloween, echoing a similar sentiment, _Maybe I should buy some mistletoe._

Connor’s thirium pump fluttered at Hank’s words, past and present. Both times Hank had spoken of permanency and that was abnormal. Just yesterday, Hank talked about Connor leaving Hank for a “revolutionary type that all the young androids seem to be after these days.” A step up was a step up and Connor was afraid to rock the boat by looking too eager. Especially when he was still mad at Hank, technically.

Connor allowed himself to melt into Hank’s chest, for only a moment, so he could lean in to reach into Hank’s pocket and pull out the scarf. When he pulled away Hank groaned, upset. Connor put the scarf in Hank’s empty hands.

“Have a good day, sweetie.”

Hank absolutely hated being called sweetie. It would start or end a fight, depending on the situation. Hank didn’t take the bait, though, much to Connor’s chagrin. That cute little gap showed between his boyfriend’s front teeth just before Connor received a kiss on his nose.

“We can do something when I come back, darling.” Hank said in an equal parts apologetic and snarky tone. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and opened the door, quickly closing it behind him as to not let snow get into the house.

Connor didn’t like the idea of waiting.

~

After hours of reading a few paperback books, Connor decides to text Hank.

He doesn’t expect an answer right away. 

Or, rather, if he does, Connor would become very upset. If he wasn’t busy, all the more easy to get someone else to cover. Hank didn’t often remember, but he was the boss over most of the precinct. If Hank was as smart as Connor knew he was, he’d wait a while to text back whether he was busy or not.

Connor exhaled quick through his nose, turning the book to look at the front cover. Just a few weeks ago, Connor made Hank go through some of the old boxes (not all of them; not the ones marked “Cole”) and they both got sidetracked reading through some of Hank’s old books. It was a lovely way to spend a winter weekend. Inside, warm and on the couch, Sumo snoring underfoot, taking turns reading the paperbacks out loud. Connor hoped to recreate a similar feeling today: Hank’s ugly Christmas tree blinking with too many lights in the corner as Sumo snored on the couch, Connor’s feet tucked underneath the warm beast, a pillow between his arms to make propping the book up a bit easier. But he’d burned through several books by now, four different Goosebumps books and a few of the Animorphs that Connor didn’t realize he was reading out of order until it was too late, so he didn’t have much to occupy his time. He leaned his head against the couch.

Connor didn’t have to sit in boredom for too long as Hank’s phone number blinks in Connor’s HUD.

Hank lets out a long groan as Connor answers the call. Connor is immediately awash with what Hank had called “horny thoughts” on more than one occasion, his thirium pump racing. That is, until Hank says, “I’m so bored, Con.”

The first projection that falls into Connor’s agitated processes is to be snarky; say something rude back. But, Connor quickly surmised, what purpose would that serve? Another option came to Connor. And, _oh_ , it was a much better idea.

“I’m playing with my pussy, Hank.” 

He wasn’t. 

His feet were still under Sumo, his body still curled deep into the couch cushions, his thick sweat pants were snuggly secured on his waist, and his hands no where near his groin.

What was the harm in making his boyfriend that much more eager to come home? Connor thought of a couple reasons to behave but settled on not caring about any of them. After all, Hank was professional enough that if he was needed, he’d say a quick “goodbye” and hang up on Connor. He was sure of this because it had happened before. Twice, now that Connor recalled previous phone sex encounters. 

Connor moaned, putting on a show. Sumo lifted his head towards his dad and tilted his head. Connor knew dogs eyebrows didn’t work the same way as human’s did but it sure looked like Sumo was raising one eyebrow up at him. “It’s so wet for you, sweetie.”

He tried to keep his voice sexy, but that last word came out more playful than Connor had preconstructed.

Hank allowed a few laughs, a bit breathless even if he tried to hide it, and spoke with steeped sarcasm, “Is that so? You’re not cleaning something or taking Sumo out for a walk? You forget, Connor, I know you too well! You hate being bored just as much as I do.”

“House... nngh... already cleaned. Sumo... is asleep... oh, Hank.”

“Where you at right now?” Hank asked, incredulous.

He had every right to be.

“In the... on the bed.” Connor replayed a couple squeaks from bedsprings from the speakers nearby.

It took a moment, but Connor eventually heard Hank’s footsteps and quickening breath, a door shutting closed (memory files concluded the bathroom door), and a stall door closing. 

“Bathrooms... echo. Hank you shouldn’t—“

“Just tell me what you’re doing to yourself.” His voice was quick, gruff, but there was no hiding his arousal. 

_Good._

Connor moved his body along the couch, his sweater making a similar sound to moving his body on a mattress. Or, he figured, enough to fool Hank. Connor moaned into the open air once more. Breathy with a slightly higher-pitch as he was going for an “almost finished” in the masturbatory scale. 

“Connor, tell me what you’re doing.”

“Hank, oh,” Connor bit his lip, breathing through the opening, “I’m so close.”

The noise that came through the phone did make Connor squirm. Hank groaned. He tried to stifle it, that much was obvious, but it was enough for Connor’s lubrication processes to prompt “yes” or “no.” A few more sounds from Hank and Connor wouldn’t be able to control the toggle. 

A moan escaped between Connor’s lips. Completely real and entirely unbidden. And now? Well. Now Connor did want to be in the privacy of their bedroom. He looked to Sumo, still comfortable on top of Connor’s feet, and slowly inched out from under the heft of the dog. Of course, because of course this would happen, Sumo let out an obvious snort of annoyance. 

“Wait,” Hank breathed, “was that—“

A creak from the restroom door made them both pause. 

“Hey, Lieutenant,” Chris called into the bathroom, “Tina wants to see you when you’re, uh, done.” 

Chris was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Obviously assuming Hank was in the stall for normal reasons and not having phone sex with his android boyfriend. Connor hadn’t felt this embarrassed since Reed announced to the entire department that he knew Hank and Connor were having sex. The most embarrassing part of that being that no one looked surprised at Reed’s declaration. In fact, Ben said, “We been knew,” to which the whole of the DPD nodded, annoyed at Reed’s antics. 

Hank must have moved the toilet paper dispenser as he said, “Call you later,” and hung up.

~

Hank wants to be upset at the situation but knows full well there is absolutely no reason to be. He didn’t even need to tuck himself into the waist of his pants, he softened at nearly being caught.

After washing his hands, splashing some water on his face, and taking a couple deep breaths, Hank exited the restroom hoping he looked normal. 

He stopped in front of Tina’s desk, hands in his pockets, “What’s up?”

She turned away from her work station, smiling up at him wolfishly. Hank’s heart skipped a few beats wondering if she somehow knew what he’d been up to just a few minutes ago.

“Anderson! Shouldn’t you be home with your boyfriend?”

“Huh?” Hank asked, intelligently. 

“I’ve been with Cheryl for a few years now. Thought I’d come in and relieve you.” Tina rolled her shoulders, dark eyes glistening with obvious mirth, “Only get one chance to do things the first time.”

Hank felt a blush creep on his cheeks, but he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t grateful. “Tina, you have no idea how much you’re helping me out.” 

“No no, I do.” She said as Hank walked towards his desk to grab the few things he needed, “Just don’t put yourself in the drawing next time, boss!” 

Hank hadn’t driven home in such a rush since... Well, it’s not like Hank was the best driver in the world, but he was usually of the mind that he’d get there when he got there. That idea had never been further from his mind as he replayed, to be best of his ability, the noises Connor had been making. The things he was saying. Arousal slowly pooling low in his stomach the closer he got to the house. 

He opened the front door with a stumble to find Sumo alone on the couch. 

“Connor?” Hank called into the house. 

A moan echoes from the other end of their small house. Hank kicked off his boots, threw his coat on the back of the couch, all the while stumbling loudly through the house which elicited a few grunts from Sumo. 

Hank opened the door to a pretty sight. Connor, his pants and sweater completely discarded, knees as far apart as they could go, opening his pussy lips with two fingers while his other hand played with his little cock. Hank could see the wetness coming from his boyfriend, staining their sheets. 

Maybe it was because Hank was too cheesy for his own good, or maybe it was because he was slightly delirious, but Hank couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Merry Christmas to me.”

As fast as he possibly could, Hank takes off his clothing and gets on the bed, Connor instantly framing Hank’s hips with his skinny legs. 

“Hank, please.”

The heat coming from Connor, so very close to Hank’s dripping cock, was fucking intoxicating, “What have you been up to today, sweet thing?”

Connor bit his lip, hands finding Hank’s on the bed, “please,” it was almost a whisper. 

Who was he to deny his beautiful boyfriend anything? 

Connor’s shoulders relaxed when their lips met. They didn’t start slow like normal, no way, as they were both already further than half-way to the finish line. Connor biting on Hank’s bottom lip, making Hank thrust his hips forward at the gorgeous pleasurable pain, Connor’s chassis humming all the while. 

“You weren’t in the bedroom when I called you earlier, huh?” Hank said with a light laugh, showing off his gapped front teeth. 

Connor’s brow furrowed, “Hank,” he whined, “please fuck me.”

“As you wish,” Hank said, breathing into Connor’s neck, and entered his boyfriend slowly. 

Connor arched his back up, neck cording, the hum becoming louder as Connor’s chest heaved in quick breaths. Hank bit into Connor’s neck, the skin retracting to reveal white semi-plastic plating. Knowing that meant Connor was close, Hank quickened his pace, slamming into Connor’s tight and wet heat. Angling Connor’s hips by grabbing them in a way that would surely bruise any human to hit against Connor’s g-spot. The bundle of nerves inside Connor feeling marvelous against the head of his dick. 

Connor latched himself onto Hank using his legs, crossing them on the small of Hank’s back. Now Hank was hitting him even deeper and the sounds. God. The noises coming from between the two of them obscene and so fucking delicious that Hank’s mouth was watering. 

Parts of Connor became more android the closer he became. His irises opened so Hank could see the circuitry beneath; the entirety of his torso and neck was only white plating; and Hank knew when Connor’s nails bit into Hank’s back, so inhumanly and accidentally strong that it always left beautiful bruises and tiny cuts, that he was coming. 

Hank buried himself deep into Connor, the walls of Connor’s pussy milked his dick, pulsing rhythmically. At the end of his inhuman humming, Connor regained his voice to say, “I love you,” into Hank’s ear. And that was what Hank needed to spill into Connor.

Rolling over, still inside Connor, Hank kissed the top of Connor’s head and, still out of breath, he said, “Sorry for working today, Con.” 

They lay there for a few moments more, Hank softening inside Connor, “I’m glad you came to your senses.” Connor said, nuzzling the space between Hank’s ear and neck. 

Hank pulled out of Connor, shifting his lithe body easily to make Connor the little spoon. Hank’s nose on the back of Connor’s neck, “A mix of that and Tina being nice.”

“She didn’t have work today.”

“Yeah, she didn’t. She came in to relieve me.”

“Oh, we’ll have to do something nice for her.”

Hank nodded, letting his breathing slow as he inhaled his boyfriends scent. “I’m glad I got to come home, Con. I know how much you hate waiting around.”

Connor pulls the duvet over the both of them, Hank wiggling to warm himself into the mattress. Just as Hank is nearly asleep, Connor says, softly, “I love you, Hank.”

Chuckling despite himself, Hank says, “You big softy.” Pulls Connor in even closer to his chest, whispers in his boyfriends right ear, “Love you back.”

They laid like that, Hank big spoon, until the automatic timer for the outside Christmas lights went off. The reds, greens, whites, flooding the inside of their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> yes that is a “metal is the coldest emotion to detect on the beach with a metal detector” reference. Don’t ask how that makes sense idk and idc man. Hank just wants to hear the beeps from his boyfriend is that SO MUCH TO ASK FOR??
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
